


Something Different

by KagehinaLollipop



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fingering, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, OF COURSE DIRTY TALK, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Kageyama, duh - Freeform, fiances, hinata shouyou - Freeform, hinata wears a skirt, kageyama tobio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagehinaLollipop/pseuds/KagehinaLollipop
Summary: “Hurry up,” repeated Kageyama, "or else we are going to be late.”“Coming!” he heard the cheery middle blocker call. A second later and the bathroom door was being opened, shining some extra light into their shared bedroom. Hinata gasped when he saw Kageyama. The taller man smiled devilishly to himself.“It’s good, isn’t it—”Kageyama turned around to look at Hinata and his jaw hit the floor. “What—Why—I—” he stuttered, breathless.There, for all theworldto see, was his precious fiancé dressed up in a cheerleader’s uniform.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 63
Kudos: 798
Collections: Smut smut and more smut





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for any typos! Enjoy :)

“Hurry up, dumbass.”

“I can’t, the zipper is stuck!”

“That’s _your_ fault for ordering your costume too small!”

Hinata mentally cursed his fiancé from the other side of the door, all while trying his best to zip up the back of costume. It wasn’t like it was tight, but it was definitely cheap. And there was way too much baggage in the chest area, which was to be expected for reasons he was slightly too ashamed to admit.

After many attempts and grunts, Hinata finally found the angle that allowed for him to zip up his costume all the way. He sighed in relief, feeling triumphant. He and Kageyama had been invited to a costume party at a mutual friend’s house and they were both beyond excited. Costumes were cheap since Halloween was still months away and they had each gotten a bargain. Also, they were excited to see one of their good friends again.

The dynamic duo had argued and argued over which theme was the best for them. Hinata thought it may be a cute idea to do a couple’s costume for the first time ever in their relationship, but that ended up being a complete disaster that exploded into a giant argument.

Therefore, Hinata and Kageyama had decided to go with the theme of “something different,” and even went as far as too choose their own outfits and leave them as a surprise for their significant other.

Kageyama fixed up his hair while his fiancé fussed over his own costume in the bathroom. He was smirking at himself proudly, smoothing out the wrinkles on his costume. Hinata would definitely not be expecting his outfit of choice.

“Hurry up,” repeated Kageyama, "or else we are going to be late.”

“Coming!” he heard the cheery middle blocker call. A second later and the bathroom door was being opened, shining some extra light into their shared bedroom. Hinata gasped when he saw Kageyama. The taller man smiled devilishly to himself.

“It’s good, isn’t it—”

Kageyama turned around to look at Hinata and his jaw hit the floor. “What—Why—I—” he stuttered, breathless.

There, for all the _world_ to see, was his precious fiancé dressed up in a cheerleader’s uniform.

For a long time, the two stared at one another in shock and awe. The blush upon Tobio’s cheeks was ungodly, even worse than when he had seen Hinata naked for the first time.

“Why…” Kageyama sucked in a deep breath before screaming, “Why the hell are you wearing that?! Who do you think you are?”

“Who do I—what?!” screeched Hinata, “The theme was ‘something different,’ you absolute idiot! How is a volleyball uniform ‘different’?!”

Kageyama looked away for just a minute to look down at his own costume, which was, in fact, a volleyball uniform.

“D-Dumbass!” hollered Tobio, “If you weren’t so stupid you might have noticed the _number_ on the costume I’m wearing—”

“I _saw_!” echoed Shouyou, “It’s the number ten, the Little Giant’s number—”

“ _Not_ the Little Giant’s number,” argued Tobio, “It’s _your_ number, Shouyou! Your number! Number ten!”

Hinata felt a terrible blush creep up his spine and he looked away. “W-Well, I—”

“That’s different!” Kageyama continued, “It’s definitely something different, like we agreed. Otherwise I’d be wearing the number nine. Because that’s my first-year number. Got it?! Stupid!”

Shouyou looked down. He wanted to kiss him. It was one of the most thoughtful things his fiancé had ever done.

“A-And let’s not forget the real argument here!” Tobio went on, “What on God’s green earth are you _wearing_?!”

It was then Hinata had realized he was truly standing there, in front of his husband-to-be, wearing a girl’s cheerleading uniform. He had never felt so dumb. Why hadn’t he just bought a men’s? This would be much easier to explain rather than him wearing a skirt that was almost as short as his pair of volleyball shorts.

“I… It’s different!” Shouyou cried, “I thought it was good because it’s meant for a girl…” He tugged harshly on the neck of his shirt, the top half being incredibly baggy because he didn’t have a busty chest.

“Y-You—” Tobio began but he never finished. His eyes had drifted down to the hem of Hinata’s blue skirt, which laid effortlessly on his tanned thigh. It was almost as good as when Hinata wore his normal volleyball shorts that creased beautifully over his toned buttocks. Almost. This, however, might have been the _second_ sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Kageyama took two strides forward and he was in front of his fiancé. He grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into his chest harshly. Hinata opened his mouth the protest, but Kageyama had already sealed the gap between them and pressed his own mouth against the shorter male’s.

Shouyou stumbled back a bit from the sudden impact. He shouldn’t have been so surprised by the sudden action; after all, isn’t this the sort of reaction he had been hoping for?

With that thought, Hinata closed his eyes and raised his strong arms upward, clasping them around Kageyama’s neck. The pair of them were already breathing heavy at the force of their mouths and the immediate rhythm of their tongues as they licked them together. Kageyama’s hand was closed into a fist, pulling harshly down on the hem of Hinata’s tank top. He had reached up to coil a hand in short, soft orange hair. Hinata had kept his hair short since the middle of their third year in high school, and although he missed having big, long tufts of hair to tug on, the new scratchiness at the base of Shouyou’s neck was something Kageyama now thrived on.

Hinata moaned a little, feet growing slightly sore from where he was standing on the tips of his toes. He huffed and placed them flat on the ground, an action that lightly tore his lips away from Kageyama’s.

The taller man opened his eyes at the sudden action, staring down at an already flustered Hinata. He felt his dick jump at the sight of the shorter man, whose lips were pink and shiny, and when he slightly raised his gaze Kageyama gulped a little at the intensity of the brown pair of eyes staring back at him.

When they had first started dating, Hinata would always turn away immediately after they’d kissed to hide the pinkness of his cheeks and the embarrassment of what had just taken place. But now that they had been together for several years, Hinata had grown to embrace the feeling of kissing Kageyama and was not shy about it at all. He loved to stare directly at Tobio after they had joined their lips because sometimes the taller man’s nose would twitch in excitement. Although, he would never admit this to Kageyama because Hinata was afraid that making him self-aware would cause him to stop doing such an adorable thing.

“Tobio,” whispered Hinata and Kageyama felt his breath caught in his throat. Hinata smiled playfully at him, licking the corner of his own mouth. Tobio nearly had a heart attack. He immediately leaned back down and merged their lips together again, using one hand to grip at Hinata’s chin. The smaller man whined.

Just as quickly as he had kissed him, Tobio was suddenly pulling away and demanding for Hinata to “get on the bed.”

Hinata swayed his hip to the side a little, humming. “We’re gonna be late,” he teased. Kageyama scoffed.

“Forget the party,” he said in return, “I’m hard.”

“Hard from what?” Shouyou asked innocently, “It couldn’t be from me, could it?”

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows angrily. “Don’t make me say it again.”

“Say what again?” smirked Hinata, “I didn’t hear you the first time.”

“Fine,” answered Kageyama, standing up straight as he kept his eyes locked with his fiancé, “We’ll go to the party. But before we do, how about I stick a vibrating butt plug up your hole? Hm?” He cocked his head to the side, “Oh, and I’ll just leave it on the entire time we’re there. That sounds fun, doesn’t it?”

Hinata gulped, looking away. He almost wanted to accept just for the challenge, but he knew that the two of them might be at that party for _hours_ , and the thought of feeling those vibrations without being able to touch himself the whole night sounded like absolute torture. Kageyama must have picked up on what Shouyou was thinking, because then he was saying,

“Caught up, have you? Is that what you want, Shouyou?”

The ginger looked down at his tennis shoes, shaking his head lightly. Kageyama smiled. He used his hand to raise up Hinata’s chin.

“Good,” Kageyama smiled, “Now what was it I asked you to do?”

Hinata crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. Kageyama didn’t like that at all.

“Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

Hinata smiled. He absolutely relished in the feeling of getting Kageyama wound up. It was his favorite thing to do, and Tobio knew it.

The taller man clicked his tongue and gripped Hinata’s bicep, shoving him hard sideways until he fell on the bed. The other man grunted quietly. The force of Kageyama’s push had made Hinata’s skirt slide up on his thighs. Kageyama’s mouth watered. Hinata licked his lips, repositioning himself and hiking his legs up slightly, spreading his knees a little. Kageyama groaned.

“You’re a little shit,” he whined and Hinata giggled sweetly. Kageyama crawled over him, resting his forearm next to Hinata’s head and flexing his wrist so that he could ruffle the hair on top of Hinata’s head. The pair smiled gently at each other for just a moment before Kageyama licked his lips and the smile vanished. He pecked Hinata’s lips once and raised himself up.

“Flip over,” ordered Kageyama. Hinata did so in a hurry, resting on his stomach. Kageyama pushed his hips against Hinata’s ass for a split second, making the ginger whine. But then the raven-haired man was pulling away, sitting up and resting right beside Hinata. “I want you to count for me.”

Hinata grinned, closing his eyes as Kageyama delivered the first blow to his butt. He counted the first spank to his ass, letting out a sharp gasp as a second came right after. After a few more, Kageyama used his knuckles to brush up the hem of Hinata’s skirt until half of his underwear was exposed. The older man’s ass was looking particularly plump that day, a few folds of the cloth of his underwear dipping under each cheek and slightly between them. Tobio groaned.

When he had finished spanking him, Kageyama gave each cheek a harsh squeeze. Hinata whined softly at each burst of pressure, gripping the comforter underneath him. Kageyama asked Hinata to flip over again and the orange-haired spiker obliged, breathlessly gasping as Kageyama settled on top of him again.

“You look so sexy,” groaned Tobio, “You’re killing me, Shou.”

Hinata ran a finger down the other man’s chest. “You can’t say that kind of thing. It’s not fair. Not when you’ve got the Little Gi—ah, not when you’ve got _my_ number on…”

Tobio blushed a little, reaching down to grip at the older man’s hand and pulling it up to leave kisses over his fingers. Shouyou smiled sweetly up at him.

“What’re you getting all sweet for?” chuckled Hinata lightly, “Weren’t you just saying you were gonna use a butt plug on me, like, five seconds ago?”

The bigger of the two dropped Hinata’s fingers and took a deep breath in, huffing. “Oh, that’s right. You pissed me off. Thanks for reminding me.” Shouyou let out a bark of laughter and Kageyama had to fight against the twitch of his lips. “Can’t I be a little sweet to you sometimes? Like you deserve?”

Hinata blushed hotly before smirking, shaking his head. “You can drop the ‘nice guy’ act now, honey. I’ve already agreed to marry you.”

Kageyama looked away and snorted loudly. Hinata giggled again at that and it made Kageyama lean down again and kiss him. Hinata wrapped his arms tighter around the younger man’s neck, groaning softly, as though he hadn’t just been spanked by the other man moments before.

“Tobio,” he moaned, “Hurry up…”

Kageyama wiped his jet-black hair out of his eyes, reaching down and tugging his fiancé up closer again, pressing his lips to a pale ear and saying, “Lift your skirt.”

The command was incredibly hot, and it made the older boy moan loudly before slithering his fingers over his tank top to the bottom of his skirt, gripping the hem and pulling it up to expose his underwear once more. This time, Tobio received a different view of Hinata’s front instead of his behind. The bulge at the front of his underwear had grown twice in size, cock so hard that it had slightly raised the front of Hinata’s shorts off his hips. Kageyama let out a strangled moan.

Carefully, he lowered his hands in front of Shouyou’s dick, tracing a single finger around the outline of the perky penis. It twitched ever so lightly, and Kageyama bit his bottom lip at the sight.

“Hot,” he teased, half-joking. He scooted himself back on the bed a bit before ghosting around Hinata’s underwear. The ginger was still gripping his skirt, knuckles white at the anticipation of Tobio above him. His head gently hit the bed underneath him from where he had been watching his fiancé. His eyes screwed up, staring at the whiteness of the ceiling as he felt hot breath fan over the outside of his underwear.

Kageyama let his tongue out of his mouth before gently scraping it over Hinata’s underwear, right over his two tight balls. Hinata shivered. Kageyama grinned, humming.

“Do you like having your balls played with?” asked Tobio. Hinata screwed his eyes shut.

“S-Shut up,” he gasped, feeling the tongue return as it attempted to lick between his balls through the fabric of his underwear. “Stop… Tobio.”

“No,” Kageyama answered immediately, and then he was leaning up to hook his fingers on Hinata’s underwear. It was then that he finally saw Shouyou’s face, which was growing lewder and pinker as Kageyama teased him. “Jesus,” Tobio breathed, “You like this?”

“Stop it, you ass—” choked Hinata, shoving his skirt back down to cover Kageyama’s hands and his most private area.

Kageyama clicked his tongue, “What’s wrong? You had no problem saying dirty things a moment ago. Did you lose your confidence?”

The brown-eyed man furrowed his eyebrows angrily, almost dangerously. He stuck his tongue out at the other man like a first grader. Tobio’s lips twitched, and then he swiftly tore Hinata’s underwear off his body, almost taking the shorter boy with him as he did. Hinata’s breath stuttered before he leaned up on his elbows to watch his fiancé.

Slowly, Kageyama lifted Hinata’s skirt from underneath, almost purring when he saw the sight that lurked beneath the fabric. Hinata was already swollen from being teased. Shouyou remained on his elbows, trying to feign confidence even though he was trembling on the inside and his cheeks were tinted red.

At first, Tobio simply toyed with Hinata’s dick, drawing slow circles around it and thumbing dryly at his head. Hinata would gasp cutely every time at the simple contact, goosebumps appearing on his thighs. For a moment, Kageyama played with the idea of making Hinata beg for it, but he changed his mind.

However, instead of going for his cock like Shouyou expected, Tobio crept off the bed and started gripping Hinata’s thighs, jerking him hard toward the edge of the bed. From there, he got down on his knees and shoved Shouyou’s thighs up higher, his ass cheeks become more spread from the gesture.

“I-Idiot,” insulted Hinata, and Tobio kissed directly on top of his hole. Hinata’s mouth snapped shut tightly.

Maybe that was his new way of covering his embarrassment, Tobio suddenly thought. Hinata used to look away and tremble when he was embarrassed from kissing and touching, but now he threw insults at him left in right. Tobio thought it was impossibly cute, deciding then that he wanted Hinata to continue. He leaned forward and licked his fat tongue right over Hinata’s hole, from top to bottom.

“Y-You ass!” squealed Hinata, back thrusting upward as he fell from his elbows, head hitting the bed again. Tobio hummed proudly, giving Hinata’s colorless hole another long lick.

After a few more licks, Kageyama pressed his lips directly to Hinata’s hole again, slightly parting his lips and humming lowly. Hinata shuddered.

“Again,” Shouyou demanded and Kageyama obliged, opening his mouth wider and humming louder, mouth vibrating. Hinata nearly convulsed at the sudden pleasure, slapping a hand to his mouth and whining.

Kageyama continued like that, hands squeezing the backs of Hinata’s thighs while his mouth vibrated against Hinata’s ass. Hinata was thrashing about at that, groaning wildly. The action was so simple, yet it slowly began to drive the older boy crazy with lust.

He hated that that Tobio could make him come undone so easily.

At that thought, Hinata angrily yet reluctantly reached a hand down to grip at Kageyama’s hair, yanking hard. Popping off of Hinata’s hole, Kageyama licked his lips and looked at him questionably.

“N…no more,” Hinata gasped helplessly, “Let me suck you off.”

Kageyama stared at Hinata blankly for a moment, then chose to ignore him. He lowered his head once more and immediately thrust his tongue into Hinata’s hole, pressing in all the way. Hinata whined loudly, eyes screwing shut and teeth clenching together hard.

The man below him began to move in and out of him, tongue rapidly fucking his hole. Tobio’s tongue swiveled around within him, exploring areas that he already knew. Shouyou suddenly felt incredibly wet, hole harshly opening as he began to carefully thrust his hips back onto Tobio’s face. The other man groaned into his ass, closing his eyes and creeping his hands further up Hinata’s body. His knuckles rubbed on the cloth of Hinata’s tank top as he went underneath it, palms feeling over smooth, silky skin until he found the two buds he had been searching for.

Hinata inhaled sharply, lifting his head slightly to look down at the incredibly hot sight. Kageyama’s hand filled the missing bust of the tank top, and Hinata stared intently at the movement underneath his tank top and felt the tugging on his hard nipples. He groaned when Kageyama began pinching at them, raising his legs a little higher and resting his thighs on his fiancé’s shoulders, shoes scraping at his lower back.

The orange-haired man lifted his hands up and began to tug harshly at the sheets above his head, mouth opening wide to let out a moan followed by a soft whimper. Kageyama had stopped thrusting his tongue in and out and was now circling around Hinata’s hole from the inside, poking and prodding. His fingers worked over Hinata’s nipples, pushing down on the buds and feeling them spring back up. He circled them and pulled lightly on them, then laid his hands flat beside them and used his thumbs to continuously rub on them.

Hinata bit his lip, eyes rolling back at the intensity of the situation. He swallowed hard, eyes drawing shut tightly. Even though he did his best not to moan too loudly, Hinata absolutely loved having his nipples toyed with and could never hold his moans back when Kageyama played with his chest.

He took a deep breath, lifting up onto his elbows again. The action made Kageyama pause for a moment before he continued fucking Hinata with his tongue. Hinata whimpered, pulling at his skirt so that he could see Kageyama’s face rather than just his hair. It was a bad idea.

Kageyama’s eyes were already there, waiting for him. They immediately pierced his, fingers never quitting their rough brushing. Hinata looked away, shuddering.

“S-Stupid,” Shouyou cried, and then he was cumming unexpectedly. He let out a loud moan, gasping. Kageyama could feel his hole twitch around his tongue and he stopped his movements, watching Hinata’s face as he came. The cock in front of his eyes began to spurt out white cum all over Hinata’s cock. The older boy had never really been one to cock messily; instead, his cum rather dripped from the tip of his cock instead of shooting out sperm like Kageyama’s did. Because of this, Hinata’s cock was now looking rather ravishing, coated in white cum that had begun to pool around Hinata’s navel.

Tobio popped out of Hinata’s hole, leaning up and letting his hands draw away, out from under Hinata’s shirt. Hinata was panting heavy, laying back on the bed. Tobio didn’t hesitate and immediately began lapping at Hinata’s sperm, cleaning him. Hinata tensed when his softening dick began to take more abuse.

“Tobio,” gasped Hinata, strained, “I… can’t—”

“You can,” muttered Kageyama softly, licking up the rest of Hinata’s cum before giving his head a hard suck. Hinata yelped and Tobio let go of him completely. “That was hot,” he smirked and Hinata’s face screwed up in rage.

“You’re a bitch,” he barked and Kageyama leaned down over him, ready to kiss his lips sweetly. “ _Hell_ no,” protested Hinata, “You just ate my ass _and_ my cum. No way.”

Kageyama whined pathetically, pouting. As punishment for being rejected, he stood up and flipped Hinata over so that he was now resting on his stomach again.

“Hey—” Shouyou began but was quickly shut up when he felt hands squeezing at his ass and spreading his cheeks apart. “Excuse you—”

Again, Hinata was silenced when he felt the same wet tongue begin lapping over his hole once more. Hinata shuddered unbelievably. Kageyama pressed hard in between Hinata’s cheeks, face completely buried in them. His hands were still grabbing and squeezing harshly at Hinata’s ass.

Hinata buried his face in the bed, choking into the sheets. Kageyama gripped Hinata’s ankles, letting them rest on his shoulders again as Hinata bent his knees further. Shouyou felt like he couldn’t breathe, feeling his cock begin to stiffen again as Kageyama messily continued to eat him out. He tentatively reached back behind him, searching for Kageyama’s head again before tugging harshly on his hair, pushing his face further into his ass. Tobio snorted against him, licking at the other boy harder. His skirt tickled at his nose.

“Tobio,” moaned Shouyou, throwing his head up and using his vacant hand to hold himself up on the bed, his eyes closed. His tongue gently fell from his mouth, arms shaking. Tobio held him up on the bed with his face and shoulders, vigorously licking at Hinata’s wet, wide hole. “Please,” begged Hinata, face growing a dark red, “More.”

Instantly, Tobio pulled away, a few inches from Hinata’s hole. “Finger yourself,” he ordered, “I want to watch.”

Hinata threw his face back into the bed, embarrassed. “Tobio, please, I want—”

“I know what you want,” snapped Kageyama, “Do this for me first. Please. Then I’ll finish you.”

Shouyou hesitated for a few seconds, contemplating. He huffed, then humiliatingly raised his fingers to his mouth and began to suck on them, spitting on them and wetting them up. Fingers now sticky, Hinata lowered his head onto the bed again and reached behind himself blindly, feeling for his already wet hole. He took a deep breath and stuck his entire pointer finger inside.

They both moaned in unison. Hinata paused inside himself for a moment, panting. He took a gulp before adding a second finger immediately alongside the first one. Kageyama licked his lips, watching the other boy’s hole intently, and then even closer when the fingers began to move out, then were being sucked back inside.

Hinata moved his hand slowly at first, drawing his fingers in and then out repeatedly. But after a few moments he began to grow frantic, shoving his fingers inside himself harshly. He moaned quietly, flicking his wrist up and down and fucking himself. Tobio placed a gentle kiss to his cheek, groaning helplessly at the sight of his fiancé playing with himself.

“Ah!” Hinata moaned, shoving his fingers inside himself harder. He swallowed hard, gasping. “Tobio—Tobio, please, I can’t.”

Kageyama pulled hard on Hinata’s wrist, yanking his fingers out of his hole. He sloppily sucked on his own fingers, wetting them quickly before sticking all three of his fingers into Hinata immediately, all at once. Hinata’s back arched and he moaned loudly, holding tight onto the sheets underneath him as Tobio didn’t hold back, thrusting his fingers in and out of his fiancé’s tight hole fast.

Hinata was a complete mess, cock trapped between his stomach and the mattress. Tobio slowly began to raise to his feet, watching his fingers rapidly fuck into Hinata’s hole. The older man began to spread his knees on the bed, allowing the fingers deeper inside. He moaned even louder at the new friction, whining. Kageyama continued to finger him even as he lay beside Hinata on the bed, groaning when Hinata began to fuck his ass back onto the fingers inside of him.

Huffing into Hinata’s ear, Kageyama licked his tongue around the shell of it, breathing lowly. Hinata shocked him when he turned his head fast, catching his tongue in his mouth before Tobio could recognize what was happening. Hinata began licking over Tobio’s tongue in his mouth, whimpering into him as the other man fucked into his hole with long, slender fingers. Tobio moaned, closing his eyes and kissing back for a moment before Hinata suddenly pulled away.

“T-Tobio,” he stuttered, “Wait—”

Hinata shifted, turning onto his side and pulling himself closer into Kageyama. Confused for just a moment, Kageyama slowed the movements of his fingers, waiting. Hinata reached down, quivering as he began to palm over the hardened bulge in Tobio’s pants. The other man groaned at the sudden contact.

“Shouyou—” gaped Kageyama, breath hitching. Hinata didn’t hesitate the pull Kageyama’s cock from his pants and boxers, hooking them underneath his balls. He reached up and licked a fat striped on his palm, spitting into his hands before reaching back down for Kageyama’s dick. The younger boy moaned into Hinata’s neck when he began to stroke at his cock. Hinata rested his head on Kageyama, watching his hand work over his thick length.

Hinata hiked his thigh up over Kageyama’s, moaning when the other boy’s fingers struck into him deeper. The action made him squeeze at Kageyama’s head before stroking hard and fast over his cock. Tobio began to groan heavily as Hinata jerked him off, burying his head into soft tufts of orange hair. Hinata’s scent intoxicated him, turning him on even more.

Pausing for a moment, Hinata reached down further and began to toy at Kageyama’s ball sack, juggling them carefully between his fingertips. Kageyama stopped moving altogether and shuddered hard, breath growing shallow. Hinata hummed triumphantly.

“I guess I’m not the only one who likes having his balls played with, huh?”

Kageyama opened his eyes angrily, leaning up on his elbow to eye at Hinata’s _stupid_ face before he began to rapidly fuck his fingers into him again, shoving them up inside so hard that it physically pushed Hinata slightly upward onto the bed.

The pair continued like that, Hinata jerking his fiancé off harshly as the other fucked into him intensely. The heel of Hinata’s shoe was digging into Kageyama’s tone calf, but he didn’t care when the ginger was whining so cutely in his ear while his tiny hand stroked at him.

When Hinata began to feel a second orgasm coming on, he warned Tobio and the pair tore away from one another. Hinata rested his back on the bed, closing his eyes and wanting to calm down for just a moment. But Tobio was always a “go, go, go” type of guy and wanted to get on with it right away before Hinata could tell him no. He immediately reached for the lube that they kept on the table beside them—they didn’t even bother trying to conceal it anymore—and began to slather up his fingers.

“Don’t need that,” stated Hinata breathlessly and Kageyama shook his head.

“I’m not gonna hurt you, dummy,” he answered and Hinata folded his arms.

“I’m not fragile like some _girl_ ,” he said back, and Kageyama paused dumbly and looked Hinata up and down again. The other boy looked down at his outfit and blushed madly. “Touché.”

Kageyama stuck his fingers back inside Hinata when they were lubed up, fingers feeling around his insides again. Hinata tried not the whine, especially at the loud squelch of long fingers that left his hole so suddenly. Kageyama poured some lube over his cock, shuddering at the slight coldness, before throwing it across the room.

“Idiot,” Hinata insulted, “We’re gonna need that later.”

“Oh, are we?” smirked Kageyama and Hinata stuck his tongue out at him again. “Stand up.”

Puzzled, Hinata got up off the bed and stood next to his fiancé. Kageyama pushed his pants off his legs before reaching for the hem of his shirt.

“No!” Hinata protested embarrassingly, but continued confidently, “You… keep that on.”

Kageyama looked at him wildly before chuckling lowly, “Oho, what’s this—”

“Shut the fuck up,” Hinata gritted out, “Don’t act like you don’t like this dumbass skirt.”

“I do like it,” Kageyama admitted, “It’s sexy.”

The other boy blushed. “Moron.”

“Dumbass.”

Kageyama laid on the bed, folding his arms under his head and gesturing at his cock, which was standing proud. “Well?”

Hinata’s entire body turned dark red. “W-W-What?” he stumbled pathetically.

Tobio scoffed. “You want this dick, don’t you?”

Mouth gaping, Hinata threw his hands up defensively. “I—you—who said—”

“Come on,” growled Kageyama, “Ride me with the skirt on.”

Hinata turned away hotly, taking a few deep breaths. He _hated_ that he still felt so embarrassed when earlier he had almost no problem taunting the other man. He gave himself a small pep talk, cursing at himself. He wasn’t going to let his fiancé win.

Taking another gulp of air, Hinata turned back around, chin up high, faking confidence. “Oh?” he shook, “You’re acting like I’m the only one that wants this… because I _do_ want this…”

“You do?” Tobio said, licking his lips, “Prove it.”

“I don’t know if I should,” taunted Shouyou, “You don’t seem to want me that badly…” To his own horror, Hinata suddenly turned around and lifted his skirt, flashing his hole at his fiancé and saying, “L-Look at the mess you made of me earlier… don’t you still want it, baby?”

There was an excruciatingly long silence after that. Hinata wished the roof would fall and impale him. But he held his composure strong, waiting on Tobio, waiting on _anything_.

But it never came. Hinata closed his eyes, swallowing before opening them again and shakily turning his head around.

From top to bottom, Tobio was bright red. His eyes were fixated on Hinata’s eyes, watching him. The two watched each other embarrassingly. Hinata suddenly lost any fake confidence he had, body flushing hotly and turning an even deeper shade of pink than Kageyama was.

“Y-Y-You—” Kageyama started, voice becoming lost in his throat, “You _dumbass_ \--”

“Idiot!” screamed Hinata angrily, “Stupid jerk!”

“What the _fuck_ \--”

“You’re a moron! Stupid idiot! Fuck you!”

Kageyama leapt up so fast that Hinata didn’t even have time to blink. He was suddenly embracing the shorter boy, burying his face in his hair.

“Cute,” he whispered quietly, “Fuck, you’re cute. You’re so cute. Fuck, Shouyou.”

Hinata never lost the color in his cheeks, pushing away a little. “Cute?! I’m—but… oh god, I’m so _humiliated_ \--”

“You’re adorable. Wow, I love you. I really love you. Let’s get married faster.”

If it was even possible, Hinata’s color became even darker. “S-Stupid—”

“Shouyou,” breathed Kageyama, pulling away slightly to smile down at the other man, “I love you. Please marry me.”

“We are already engaged, you dumb fuck.”

“Please say yes again.”

“Wha… what the fuck kind of reaction is this, Tobio? You’re being stupid, after I just said the most embarrassing thing ever—”

“Not embarrassing,” smirked Tobio, “It was hot. You win this round.”

Hinata scoffed, feeling a little more relaxed, “I win every round,” he said flirtatiously. Kageyama smiled, leaning down and locking their lips together sweetly, completely contradicting their previous actions. Kageyama held Hinata close, wrapping his arms tightly around his fiancé. Hinata kissed him back gently, caressing his cheek before the two of them pulled back, knocking their foreheads together and staring deep into the other’s eyes.

“I love you,” Hinata whispered and Kageyama smiled wider. He pulled away, sitting back on the bed and taking Shouyou with him.

Hinata gently pushed Kageyama back to his previous position, laying him down. Kageyama never lost contact with Shouyou, keeping his hand on him anywhere he could. Hinata swung his legs across Kageyama’s hip, straddling him.

“I’m gonna go slow, okay?” said Hinata gently, and Kageyama wanted to kiss him again. He nodded, spreading his knees just a little. Kageyama placed his hands on Hinata’s thighs, raising them up almost to his hips so that the skirt would scrunch up and he could see Hinata’s cock. The shorter man blushed a little before licking his lips and gripping the cock beneath him. Tobio moaned at the contact and watched as Hinata aimed the tip for his hole, breathing softly. He closed his eyes when he began to slowly force himself down on it, stopping halfway.

“Tobio,” he moaned, holding himself on his cock. Kageyama groaned with him at the sudden tightness around his cock. Hinata slowly made the rest of his way down, sitting on Tobio’s lap. The both of them were already beginning to breathe heavy, wanting more. Tobio took a moment to really examine Hinata, staring at the loose tank top down to the tight skirt and down to Hinata’s cute white tennis shoes. The entire ensemble was really something else, something _different_.

Shouyou very slowly raised himself up and back down. He let out a small whimper, bracing his hands on Tobio’s stomach. He raised himself again and then back down slowly.

He wanted it to be slow and gentle at that moment, because Hinata knew when it was Kageyama’s turn that he would be rough, hard, and fast. But Hinata wanted a minute to just enjoy his fiancé’s cock, feel every inch and vein of the length that pulsed so hard inside of him. Shouyou moaned at just the thought of knowing that Kageyama was deep inside of him.

The ginger swiveled his hips around on his fiancé’s dick, gulping when he felt it twitch suddenly inside of him. Kageyama rubbed over Hinata’s thighs and knees, watching closely. Hinata’s mouth was slightly open, lips parted, and eyes closed shut blissfully. It was an intoxicating sight to see.

Hinata began moving up and down on the cock inside of him again, whining helplessly. The ache inside of him was slowly becoming fulfilled as he rocked back onto Tobio. He felt nails digging into his thighs then and Hinata looked down, studying Tobio’s face. It was clear that the other man was growing desperate for more friction from the way his face was so screwed up. Shouyou obliged and began to throw himself back onto Kageyama.

The pair moaned louder, gasping weakly. Hinata moved his hands from Tobio’s stomach to his knees behind him. He began to thrust harder and harder, faster and faster. His own cock had begun to gently shake up and down and around, growing wild. Hinata moaned loudly at a sudden sharp thrust and confidently paused, shakily drawing his knees up until he was in a squat position, gripping tightly onto Kageyama’s knees for balance as he began bouncing up and down frantically.

Kageyama felt himself drool at the sudden new position. Hinata had his head thrown back and the area where they were joined together became suddenly very much visible. Kageyama studied crazily at his cock becoming engulfed into Shouyou’s warm hole repeatedly. The skirt flounced about his hips, knees bent harshly and his shoes resting pointedly at his middle. Tobio groaned, snapping his hips up once to meet his fiancé’s thrusts.

Hinata yelped loudly, struggling to raise his head up to look at Tobio. He felt the heat of his cheeks and the wetness of his eyes when they met Kageyama’s.

“Tobio,” he gaped, “Fuck.”

He slammed his hips back down onto Kageyama’s cock the best he could, wildly fucking himself as fast as he could with his current position. His arms were beginning to grow weak, but it was worth it to see the insanely hot look on Kageyama’s face as his eyes switched their gaze from Hinata’s eyes back down to his hole.

Licking his lips, Tobio braced his elbows on the bed and began to fuck his hips upward again towards Shouyou continuously. The smaller man yelled helplessly, moaning loudly. Kageyama continued his movements as fast as he could, biting his lips as he watched his cock disappear inside of Hinata.

Finally, he stopped and told Hinata to come close. Hinata stopped for a moment and threw himself forward. Kageyama caught him in his arms and flipped them over, giving Shouyou a break and letting him get comfortable on his back. Tobio grabbed at one of Hinata’s feet and used it to raise the back of his knee over his shoulder. Hinata moaned and raised a hand to gently caress at Kageyama’s hair before the younger man began thrusting inside of him again.

Immediately, Hinata’s head fell back. The sounds that escaped from his mouth were incredibly loud as Tobio fucked into him harshly, refusing to hold back. The sound of their skin slapping together filled the entire room. Tobio used one hand to grip onto Hinata’s smooth leg, keeping it on his shoulder. Hinata whined, moving his hand from where it was gripping tight in Kageyama’s hair to grip at his shirt instead.

“T-Tobio, fuck—”

“Is it good?” he asked and Hinata moaned loudly when he felt Tobio’s cock slam even harder inside of him, pounding deep within him.

“Yes, shit, don’t take this off—”

“I won’t,” groaned Kageyama, looking down for a moment to stare at where Hinata was pulling on the front of his costume.

Kageyama fucked even harder into him then, hips shaking as he thrust into Hinata as fast as he could. The pleasure was so intense he could have cum right there, but he refused to do so until his fiancé did first.

“I like it,” Shouyou whined, “I like you wearing m-my number, fuck, it’s so sexy—”

“Yeah?” huffed Kageyama, hands reaching out to balance himself beside Hinata’s head. There was sweat dangling from his fringe, which was bouncing cutely along with the harshness of his bruising thrusts.

“Yes,” Hinata answered, “It makes me so, so hard, Tobio—”

“It does?” Tobio replied, coaxing him on, “God, you look so good in that fucking skirt—”

Hinata moaned when Kageyama found his prostate, flipping his head to the side, shakily demanding, “There, T-Tobio, there—”

“Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy, Shou, you’re such a damn tease—”

“K-Keep going, k-keep—” Hinata trembled, breathing heavy as Kageyama never slowed down his thrusts, hips slapping against his ass he pounded his cock deep inside of him.

“How _dare_ you think I’d let you wear it out of the house,” growled Tobio suddenly, “Like I’d let anybody else see you in this—”

“I can’t, you’re gonna make me cum—”

“Everyone at that party would be looking at you like a damn piece of meat, fuck. I know what they’d think—” Tobio paused suddenly to groan when Hinata squeezed around him, “I-I know what they’d think when they saw you. They’d want to fuck you like this—”

Hinata screamed loudly, tugging hard on the number ten that Kageyama wore, feeling himself about to burst.

“But—I _wont_ \--” Kageyama huffed brokenly, “They can’t… you’re mine. You’re mine, Shouyou. You belong to me—”

“Y-Yeah,” Shouyou agreed, “I-I’m yours, all yours—”

Kageyama’s thrust grew sporadic, impossible to predict. Hinata used one hand to grip at the back of Tobio’s neck, scratching crazily. He looked down at watched the way Tobio fucked inside of him, thick length continuously abusing his hole with mercy.

Hinata gasped breathlessly, licking over his fat bottom lip, “C-Come on, Tobio, cum for me, please—”

“Yeah,” Tobio groaned, “Yes, I’m gonna cum inside you, Shou, t-then I… I’ll use the butt plug on you and let you walk around with my fucking cum in you—”

“Yes, fuck!” shouted Hinata, “A-And then I’ll—” he shuddered, “Then I’ll use my f-fingers to eat it out of myself when I get home—”

Kageyama came hard, shooting hard inside of his fiancé and groaning loud, throwing his head back and panting heavy. Hinata lost it at the sight of him, finally releasing when Kageyama whispered breathlessly in his ear,

“I came all inside your _pussy_ \--”

Hinata cried loudly, hips convulsing and back arching off the bed as he came, gripping hard onto Kageyama’s front. The two shook terribly together, gripping the other person as they both finished releasing.

Instantly, Kageyama squelched out of Hinata and they collapsed. They were breathing heavily, chests heaving horribly as they lay there, side-by-side.

Hinata’s fingers instinctively reached for his fiancé’s, and Tobio clasped their fingers together tightly.

A moment later and Hinata began to feel uncomfortable in his sticky costume, feeling hot and sweaty. He turned his head to look at his fiancé and saw Kageyama had his eyes closed as though he were fast asleep.

Hinata smiled, snuggling a little closer into him. He pecked his shoulder once before slyly asking,

“Still wanna go to that party?”

Kageyama let out a bark of laughter, turning over on his side and smothering Hinata with his body, kissing over his face repeatedly. It was safe to say their night out with their friends was ruined. Not that either of them cared, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this sucked. Let me know what you guys think. I’d say this is easily my worst smut yet.


End file.
